Friendship Turned
by FantasyFan551
Summary: After Matt left the group he went back to the lake of truth only to be turned into the mindless slave of an evil digimon. When matt breaks her control, she sends him to the dark ocean. Will Matt find his way out? Or will he drown in his own darkness
1. Mistakes Made

Have you always wondered what happened to matt between "The ultimate Clash" and "the crest of friendship" here is an idea I got for what happened

I don't own digimon I only own

**i am having major writers block on my other story "Say Uncle" if you people have any ideas let me know**

I have always loved the "matt-being-evil-and-attacking his-friends fan fictions so I am going to do one of my own

* * *

**"the observer at the bottom of a lake"**

A being of unspeakable power was sealed away by a celestial angle digimon. She swore she would escape by means of _"friendship turned."_

_She was locked in a cave under the waters of darkness, but she could see through her cage into the digital world and human world. She would wait, wait until she found friendship and brought him to her side when he was most vulnerable, she could be patient. _

_Until, she finally found some one. A being worthy of the title Friendship, and her guidance. _

_She had watched him from the day he was born in the human world, and she was very pleased that at such a young age he had closed himself to all those around him. He had even become a digideston. He and his group had already destroyed one of the dark masters, that was good._

_But what was better was the fact that he was falling into darkness, she could see that all too clearly. Now was her time to act._

* * *

"Matt, why we are coming back here?" Gabumon was trying desperately to get matt to talk to him and having no luck.

"I just need to see it one more time" what he needed to see was his own mistake up close, he had ordered Metalgarurumon to attack Wargreymon and Tai, what he had to do now was figure out why he had done it. Because he still didn't know.

Matt wasn't really looking where he was going until he found himself by the lake of truth. The place where his choice had formed. Matt looked at the spot where he had spoken to cherrymon, disgusted that he had ever listened to what the overgrown evergreen had said.

He was still confused inside he didn't know if he should be with his friends or would they be better off without him. He hated to admit it but he missed all of his friends, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Kari even Tai. But the person he missed the most was the one person he thought might actually miss him back, his little brother T.K.

_"Come to me"_

Matt jumped when he heard the voice. This made Gabumon jump as well, when he asked his blonde haired friend "Matt are you alright?"

"Huh? Uh yeah I just thought I heard something." Matt looked around then focused his attention on the lake. As he looked at it he could almost feel it becoming him to come to it.

_"Come to me"_

Matt heard it again but this time it was clearer and stronger, this time there was a power in the voice that he could not fight. Matt's eyes became blank and distant, black smoke overshadowed them.

_"Come to me"_

He started to walk into the water. "Matt what are you doing?" Gabumon yelled after his partner as he grabbed Matt by the arm. He tried to make him stop walking into the water which was already up to the boy's waist.

"Do not listen to him Matt. You can not hear him, you can only hear me."

As the voice spoke matt had to obey it. He couldn't hear Gabumon begging him to stop, he could barley feel his arm being pulled by the Saint Bernard trying to keep him from going any deeper into the water.

"Matt! stop please what are you-" The dog like digimon was cut off as the water matt was standing in parted to reveal a staircase made of black stone, with silver walls and ceiling leading down into the damp darkness of the bottom of the lake.

The water receding had left matt standing on the stairs staring blankly into the dark void of the stairway.

_"Come to me"_

The call of this person was what made him start walking down the steps into the darkness.

"Matt what are you doing, stop" Gabumon cried out to his partner, but to no avail. The Saint Bernard had to give up and follow matt wherever he was going, for the moment he would have to wait.

* * *

okya this was the first chapter what do you think let me know

If you do not review your hamster will explode


	2. Lillithmon

I finally got a good idea

A.N.: I know Lillithmon is mostly an adult time person thing, but for my story and possible sequel to work imagine her at around 15. Please and thank you for your adaptable imaginations

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Digimon

* * *

The dog like Digimon continued to walk besides matt continuing through this maze of caverns. Matt was still in a trance like state and had made no sound whatsoever, and it was worrying Gabumon greatly.

Then suddenly Matt stopped. They had come to a large glass sphere on a pedestal about ten feet from the ground. Inside the sphere was a girl that looked slightly older than matt. The girl's head lifted slightly, Gabumon still couldn't see her eyes, she smiled and Gabumon involuntarily shivered, this girl or whatever she was, was evil and she wanted to hurt Matt he could feel it. But he didn't have time to think about it as she started to speak.

_"Raise your crest"_

This time Gabumon heard the girl speak, he watched in horror as matt lifted his hand and removed the crest of friendship from his neck. Matt held his arm out and the crest began to glow, but not its usual warm neon blue, the glow was cold and dark. The glass case began to glow the same color then started to crack until its surface resembled a spider web.

Then the sphere shattered. Gabumon flinched as a million pieces flew in all directions. The glass dissolved into data before it hit the ground. But the girl standing in above matt and Gabumon was now free of her cage. Now that she was standing Gabumon could see her and was amazed at the beautiful creature before him

She wore black armor underneath her violet colored robe; she had two sets of wings on her back one of which was small near her neck and the other long coming out of her back. Her nails both finger and toe were the same color as her robe. Her right hand was covered in a golden claw like gauntlet. Her short raven hair with bangs to the sides was adorned with a golden hairpiece at the top. Her violet eyes were staring hauntingly at matt.

Gabumon had returned to reality and now saw that the magnificent creature in front of him was staring at matt like he was prey, he had a bad feeling that was exactly what matt was to her, prey. The small wolf like Digimon took a protective stance in front of Matt and was ready to defend his charge at any sign of attack.

"Stay back i am warning you" Gabumon warned the woman as she now turned her attention to the blue wolf. Gabumon stared at the person in front of him trying to find the reason that he felt he had met this Digimon before he just couldn't remember were he had seen her.

The woman was now looking at Gabumon and the two were locked in a staring contest. She then raised her hand and waved it to the left. Gabumon felt a great wind hit him and in a second he found himself ten feet from matt with the Digimon now gliding gracefully toward the boy.

Then suddenly, a name came to Gabumon. Scrapes and bruises covered his once spotless fur but he now knew who she was, he knew what her name was, he knew she was evil, and he knew he couldn't help matt. He was tired the hit he had taken was to much for his rookie form he was so close to unconsciousness everything was getting blurry he couldn't fight. Gabumon whispered to himself as if to confirm that he knew who she was before he lost it completely.

"Lillithmon"

Gabumon closed his eyes in anguish. His digidestined was in the hands of the lady of darkness and would either be destroyed or enslaved to her every will and the worst part was. He couldn't do anything about it.

Because he could not and would not fight his empress.

* * *

Hi all me again I am enjoying this fanfiction allot and would like reviews flames or compliments i do not care. In this fic my chapters are going to be short but freakwent (I hope)

I am having major blocks with "say uncle" but I have an idea for another Digimon matt-evil-fights-digidestined fic

One more thing, if you see any errors please tell me and I will try to fix them


End file.
